


Yours and Mine

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Merle confronts Reader about their relationship.





	Yours and Mine

The beam of morning sunlight snuck through the bars of the cell and you turned on your side in reaction to the bright light. Reaching your hand out for the warm body that was usually next to you, your fingers found nothing but the old scratchy sheets of the bed. Peaking an eye open you glanced around the cell, noticing the pile of dirty clothes Merle conveniently left in the middle of the room when the basket was in the corner. The ornery man nowhere to be found.

Since the fall of Woodbury a few weeks ago, it was taking some time for things to return back to normal at the prison. With the threat of the Governor gone, it was weird to suddenly live in peace for the foreseeable future. The few residents left of the town joined Rick’s group and many of you were teaching them the ropes around the guarded building. Even though you and Merle were still relatively new as well, Merle’s history to the group and your relationship to him made you two approachable to Woodbury’s leftovers.

Finally getting out of bed to start your day, you slipped into your usual dark jeans and fitted v-neck. Gathering Merle’s clothes, you placed them in the basket with your own. You had a few things on your schedule today and couldn’t remember when his next run was and he’d need fresh clothes. Merle had a tendency to go through his whole wardrobe without leaving any spares while everything was being cleaned. Collecting the basket you left the cell, on the lookout for anyone who might have seen Merle this morning so you could talk to him on your way out to the stream near the prison. You passed through the dining hall when Carol came out of the kitchen area with a can of fruit and an opener.

“Hey, have you seen Merle lately?” you asked, moving the basket of clothes to rest on your hip.

She shook her head as she fixed the opener to the metal can and began twisting the handle. “He was down by the fences this morning showing some of the new ones how to ‘properly kill’ the walkers,” she said emphasizing her last words. The lid of the can popped open and the semi fresh scent of peaches filled the air. You gave a forced smile at her words, but there was a slight falter in your heart “Might still be there.” she said. Nodding your head, you thanked Carol, accepted the slice of peach she handed you, and continued your search for the man.

Even though you and Merle had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, the relationship was still new and you still had your doubts. All you ever overheard about him was his past. When you first arrived at Woodbury, you heard the whispers about how he’d hit on anything with two legs and how he had slept with more than a handful of the town’s female population. Then at the prison, it was the quiet talk of how he treated the group and tried to sleep with Andrea. Over time, you rationalized with yourself that all that was in the past, but it was still hard to ignore. Merle had a personality and on more than one occasion you had seen him showing off at the fences to the newcomers that were put on duty. A particularly perky red head was on your radar as she seemed to reciprocate Merle’s flirting. The man could be charming when he wanted to, it’s how you fell for him, with that stupid grin and the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. And that’s what you had to keep reminding yourself; Merle was with you. At the end of the day, he came back to you in your shared cell.

The heavy door screeched open as you glanced outside towards the fields. The humidity hit you immediately as you looked over the barren fields. Cupping a hand over your eyes from the sun, you saw a few people standing out on watch. Looking up, you saw Glenn and Maggie in the guard tower, but no sign of Merle. Thinking to yourself if he was on fence duty this morning, he might be over in the armory cleaning off and returning the weaponry. Letting out a sigh, you released the metal door and returned inside the concrete walls. By this time, the laundry basket was just an annoyance and you hoped your Merle scavenger hunt would be over soon. As you neared the open door to the armory, you heard the unmistakable raspy voice.

“Hey Merle,” you called out. Turning the corner, your heart froze at what you saw. Merle stood with his hand on the shoulder of the red headed woman, their lips parting at your entrance. A wave of lightheadedness came over you and the basket of clothes you were holding fell to the ground with a thud. Merle’s head turned at the noise.

“Shit,” he muttered when his eyes connected with yours. Feeling tears prick at your eyes you exited from the doorway, wanting to leave the scene as quickly as possible. Merle pushed aside the red head and called after you. Each call of his voice sent more sharp pains to your chest, like he was stabbing you in the heart with his own knife. As you passed a stack of boxes down the dimly lit hall, the voices you tried so hard to ignore surfaced. You knew something like this would happen. How could it not? Merle was Merle, and yet somehow you let him wiggle his way into your heart, which was crumbling with each step you took. Halfway down the hall, you felt his hand grab your forearm.

“(Y/n)! Will ya stop?” he barked, spinning you around to face him.

“Why?!” you responded. Ripping your arm from his grip you quickly brushed the tears that had leaked from your eyes.

“It’s not what ya think. I can explain!”

“Let me guess,” you crossed your arms. “She tripped, right?”

“What? No!” he said, taken aback by your response. You rolled your eyes at him which caused a low growl to escape under his breath. Both of you were running high off your emotions, and before he could get another word in, your mouth spat out the thoughts that had been attacking your head.

“Well bravo, Dixon,” the hurt sarcasm dripping from your words. “You really had me fooled. Thought you might have actually care about me, but I should’ve known better.” You turned to leave again as you couldn’t hold in the tears anymore.

Merle let out another growl. “Damnit, (y/n)! It ain’t like that!” He punched the stack of cardboard boxes you had passed. His strides quickly drew nearer to you and you turned on your heels, causing him to stop in his tracks. Sticking out your finger, you pointed accusingly at him.

“Don’t follow me, Dixon!”

You glared at him one more time and made your way back towards the front of the prison in silence. The only footsteps heard in the hallway your own.

Later that evening when you knew Merle was on watch, you gathered some of your things and went to bunk with Carol. She understood your relationship with Merle, never judged you for it. Being close to Daryl, she understood their background like you, and said you could stay as long as you needed to.

——–

It had been a week since your fight and Merle kept his distance, but your days were filled with those piercing blue eyes on you. You felt them from the guard tower when you were out in the fields, on your returns from runs, and in the dining hall. Whenever you caught him watching you, Merle’s eyes never budged. Sometimes he would move towards you, but you’d find a way to excuse or involve yourself in something else to get away. Truthfully, you missed him but we’re just as stubborn, and you were still angry at him.

After coming back from a run that lasted most of the day, you were covered in sweat and grime. When you went to bunk with Carol, you had forgotten your coveted strawberry scented body wash in your cell. It was your favorite brand so you only used it sparingly and whenever Merle asked. He was like a moth to a flame whenever you did, almost smothering you in bed inhaling your sweet scent to rid himself of the rotting stench that now covered the earth.

You never went back for it in case you ran into Merle, but with the way your day had gone, nothing sounded better than lathering up in the soothing soap and crashing into bed. Taking a chance, you gathered a new set of clothes and towel before walking to Merle’s cell. Pulling the plastic tarp away from the door, you hurried inside. Bending down, you reached underneath the bottom bunk and pulled out the pink and gold plastic bottle. When you got back to your knees the swish of the tarp moving made your heart race. Merle whispered your name and slowly you got up and turned around. He opened his mouth to speak again, but you gathered your things and bolted out of the cell.

You heard the heavy footsteps follow you to the shower station and hoping he’d get the hint, you entered the door and slammed it closed. There were four stalls in the prison showers, all divided by half tiled walls that only came up just past your waist. The generator in the area still had enough juice to heat the water, and everyone in the prison rationed the amount of time everyone could use the source. Picking the second stall from the right, you stripped of your sweaty clothes, set the towel and fresh clothing on the top of the dividing wall, and started the shower. The semi warm water hit your shoulders, running down your back and your muscles began to relax. Taking the bottle of body wash, you squeezed some into your hands and began to massage the liquid into your skin.

Consumed in the healing water, you failed to notice the slight click of the door opening. It was only when you turned around and saw him standing at the end of your stall did you let out a shriek.

“Merle!” you yelled, cursing yourself for being so stupid and forgetting to lock the door. You walked as fast as you could on the slippery floor to your things, but Merle grabbed them before you even had a chance. He placed the towel under his arm and when you went to try and swipe the clothes from his hands he backed away. You watched in utter disbelief as he sprinted towards the door and threw your clothes into the hall. Merle twisted the lock on the knob and sauntered back over to your stall.

“What the hell are you-” you started to yell.

“No, damn it!” Merle cut you off. “Ya been avoiding me all week and now ya finally got nowhere ta go.” After a moment of intense silence, you surrendered to him by turning around and finishing your shower. Merle leaned against the dividing wall, setting the towel back down and crossing his arms over the top of it.

“I never wanted what happened at the armory to happen,” he started, his voice as calm as you had ever heard it. “She…she kissed me and I tried pushing her away when you came in.” As Merle talked, you stayed underneath the flow of water from the shower head, trying your best to mask the tears on your face.

“Damnit (y/n), I got the whole goddamn bunk ta myself and I haven’t had one lick of sleep cause I can’t stop thinking about ya.” You didn’t respond and continued rinsing your hair.

“Ok, I get it,” Merle stated when you didn’t acknowledge him. His voice was quiet with resignation, and you heard the clink of his metal attachment on the tile as he went to leave.

“Wait,” you called out for him, shutting the shower head off. “I’m sorry too.”

Merle cocked his head to the side as he walked back towards you. “Why?” he asked confused.

Biting your lip, you closed your eyes and let out a sigh. Merle had been honest with you and now it was your turn.

“Because I let my emotions and insecurities get the better of me,” you finally admitted, opening your eyes. “I was scared I wasn’t enough for you. That you’d start to get restless and it…” you paused trying to control the cracking in your voice. “It scared me because I really, really like you.” 

Merle nodded at your words and glanced down at the floor deep in thought. “I, uh, guess if we want this thing ta work between us we probably shouldn’t go a week without talking about stuff, huh?”

“Guess so,” you shrugged your shoulders.

Merle leaned over to grab the towel he had been hoarding, placing part of it under the crook of his bad arm and holding the opposite corner in his hand. The gray fabric covered the front of his body and he motioned his head for you to come forward. Slowly, you crossed the distance between the two of you, turning when you got to Merle so he could wrap the towel around you. You gathered the ends, tucking the corner inside and circled back around to look at Merle. His eyes softened, finally being able to be near you again. He leaned forward but you turned your face at the last moment, your cheek catching the scratchy kiss meant for your lips.

“Merle,” you whispered warningly. He let out a frustrated sigh, leaning his forehead against your temple.

“Come on, sugar,” he pleaded against your ear. His voice sending a warm tingle throughout your body. “What else do ya want from me? Hmm? Tell me.” He started to place soft pecks on your cheek, which you allowed. You wanted him badly, but couldn’t bring yourself to it, not until you admitted what was really bothering you.

“Am I yours?” you asked.

“Mhmm,” Merle agreed as his hand snaked down to your bottom, underneath the towel, and started to massage and knead the soft flesh.

“Are you mine?” you whispered.

Merle moved his head to look you in the eyes. “Of course.” He leaned in again to try and kiss you but you caught his chin with your hand.

“I mean it, Merle. If I am, I need you to really show it. I don’t want another woman thinking she can make a move on you because you tell her she’s a good fence watcher.”

“Sugar, nothing like that is ever gonna happen again. I swear on my baby brother’s life,” he promised you, his eyes never breaking from yours. You nodded your head, deciding at that moment to move on. If your relationship was to keep going, you both had to move forward. Merle’s tongue peaked out and ran over his lips as he waited for you to make the next move or not. You gently tugged his face closer, your hand still very much attached to his chin and kissed him. It started slow, gentle as you both hadn’t connected in a week, but soon turned deeper when you parted your lips allowing Merle access.

“Mine,” you whispered as you finished the kiss, sucking on his lower lip. Merle’s mouth twitched in a smile.

“Yes Ma’am,” he grinned back, placing a kiss to your palm. Your hand slid from his face, tracing a line down his body from his strong chest, to his sturdy abs, and stopping just above the button of his pants. Merle’s chest was rising and falling as quickly as your own and you waited one more beat before slowly sliding your hand down and palming his bulge. Squeezing softly, Merle let out a groan and his grip on your side tightened.

“Mine,” you repeated.

“Yours,” he moaned as you continued teasing him through the fabric of his pants. Merle captured your lips with his again and backed you into the corner of the shower. His hand sneaked up your side and unhooked the corner of the towel wrapped around you. It fell to shower floor with a soft puff and you wrapped your arms around Merle’s neck, tugging softly on his hair. His attachment settled around your lower back and you gasped when the cold metal hit your skin.

In a few seconds you had his cargo pants undone and pulled down just enough for him to spring free. He lifted you off of your feet and braced you against the corner of the shower, where the back wall and dividing wall met. Your legs clung to his sturdy frame and Merle slid into your wet core with ease. Moaning at your connection, you braced an arm on the ledge of the dividing wall while your head fell back. Merle wasted no time setting a fast pace, both of you frantic for each other after no contact for the last few days. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, nipping and sucking all along the area.

“Oh god Merle,” you moaned. The familiar warmth starting to spread over your body.

“That’s it, sugar,” he whispered as he felt you getting closer to your release. Merle started to pump faster as he knew both you wouldn’t last much longer. Your voices echoed off the tiled walls and with one last thrust, you came shuddering around Merle’s length.

Merle dropped you to your feet as he pulled out, coming on your stomach. He braced you up against the wall as your legs still trembled from your orgasm. You two stayed like that for a few minutes, collecting yourselves and catching your breath. Merle inhaled your scent and moaned.

“God ya smell good. Ya use that strawberry stuff?” he asked. You giggled at his statement and nodded your head.

“Yeah, but now I’m all dirty again,” you smiled. Merle placed a kiss on your lips and proceeded to rid himself of his clothes and attachment. The two of you showered together, taking turns using the scented body wash to clean each other with.

Forgetting that Merle threw your clothes out, and your towel on the shower floor was sopping wet, Merle slipped back into his pants while he let you throw on his button up shirt. You left the showers and collected your clothing that was spread along the hallway. Returning back to the cell you two shared, Merle spent the rest of the evening continuing to show you just how much he was yours.


End file.
